


Letting Off Steam

by ellia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, D/s, Exhibitionism, Gags, M/M, Public Play, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commentmeme ficlets, mostly porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letting Off Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Sam/Dean, bottom!Dean, exhibitionism - _ Sam gets a little jealous_

Clubs like this aren't their usual kind of place, but Sam had figured that they both needed to blow off some steam, and he'd employed every dirty trick in his arsenal to talk Dean into it. At first it'd been a blast, the two of them just hanging out, getting a little buzzed, watching as Dean finally seemed to relax, letting go of the terrible tension that seems to have been haunting him for weeks.

 

But right now, Sam's seriously beginning to regret the impulse that brought them here, he'd pulled Dean out onto the dance floor, wanting to touch Dean, to press their bodies close together and lose themselves in the heavy beat of the music. But there are too many people around them, too many hungry eyes watching Dean, too many hands reaching out to touch, and Sam's about one more unwanted grope away from losing control.

 

He knows that Dean's beautiful, has spent years watching people throw themselves at his brother, most of the time Dean doesn't even notice them, and Sam knows that Dean would never betray him. But sometimes, like tonight, the jealousy tears him up inside, and when he sees some muscle bound moron move in close, sees unfamiliar lips press a kiss to Dean's neck, the fragile hold on his temper snaps in an instant.

 

He growls a warning at the interloper, feels his hands curl into fists, and is one step away from flattening the jerk, when he feels Dean tug him away. He's too pissed off to speak, too wound up to resist the pull of Dean's hands. He lets himself be manhandled into a shadowed corner of the club, relieved to be away from the sweating heaving mass of bodies on the dance floor.

 

"What the fuck was that Sam? Thought we were supposed to be off the clock tonight, isn't that why you dragged me in here? If you just wanted to get into a brawl we could have hit any of the usual places."

 

"I didn't mean to…it's just, dammit Dean, he fucking touched you, had his mouth on you, he didn't have any right to do that." He knows he isn't winning any points for that explanation, Dean has a tendency to get pissed in a hurry when he thinks Sam's getting too possessive of him.

 

There's a smug look on Dean's face and Sam gets the feeling he's in trouble, and the next words out of Dean's mouth don't ease his concerns any. "So you were what, trying to mark your territory? Make sure they all know I'm yours?"

 

There's no way for him to answer that one without digging an even deeper hole for himself, but luckily for him, it seems that Dean isn't interested in anything he might have to say. Instead he's crowding Sam into the corner, pressing their bodies together and kissing him hard enough to steal his apologies along with his breath. "Dean, I just…" He doesn't get to finish, because Dean kisses him again, and his mind shuts down, as his cock hardens in response to Dean's teasing touches.

 

He moans when Dean pulls away from him, leans closer in an attempt to recapture Dean's mouth, but he's out of luck. "So fucking tense aren't you Sammy? Got yourself all wound up, gonna have to do something about that. Can't have your emo shit screwing up our night out."

 

He's no idea what Dean's got in mind, and right now he's too turned on to care. He lets Dean lead him across the club and push him down onto a secluded couch. "So if it's all these people wanting me that's gotten you all hot and bothered, I suppose what we gotta do is show them that I'm not theirs to touch."

 

Before he can say anything, Dean's stripped out of his clothes and crawled into his lap. And while he knows he should be bothered about the fact that Dean's naked in a room full of strangers, he's not going to complain. Not when Dean's hands are ripping open his pants and he can feel slick fingers wrapping around his cock. He's no clue where Dean managed to find the lube, but that's a question that'll have to wait for later.

 

Dean doesn't give him any chance to catch his breath, just kisses him again, before reaching back and pushing two fingers inside his ass, getting himself ready for Sam. He rises up slightly, and then sinks slowly down onto Sam's cock, taking him deep inside.

 

They've managed to draw quite an audience already, but Sam doesn't care anymore. Actually, screw that, he does care; he wants them to watch. Wants them to know how beautiful Dean is like this, how his body melts into Sam's touch. Wants them to see how hot Dean is for him, how much he loves being fucked like this.

 

He's gripping Dean hard enough to leave bruises, marks of ownership that he'll be worshipping with his lips and tongue in the days to come. Taking control he thrusts up into Dean's willing body, loving the way it make Dean react, how he arches his back, and grinds down hard, desperate for more.

 

The crowd of watchers have inched nearer, and it's pretty obvious how much they're enjoying the show Dean's putting on. Every time he moves, it draws hushed whispers of appreciation; every sound he makes seems to urge them even closer.

 

He's lost in his own need now, heedless of the watching eyes, and Sam loves that he can do this to Dean. Every whimper and moan is his, when Dean throws back his head and screams; it's because of Sam. When he begs and moans, and ruts down harder, it's because Sam has wrapped his hand around Dean's aching cock.

 

Dean's almost there, all it takes is a few quick strokes of Sam's fist to send him over the edge. The feel of those tight muscles clenching and rippling around his cock is too much for Sam to take and he thrusts hard one last time, before crying out his own release.

 

Dean collapses against his chest, his body sated and pliant, and Sam wraps his arms around Dean's waist; holding him close. Dean raises his head just enough to look Sam in the eye, "So will that keep the green-eyed monster in check for a while, or am I going to have to come up with something else?"

 

Now that the show's over the crowd is starting to drift away, but there are still a few men staring at Dean with longing. They've seen Dean naked, watched as passion drove him out of his mind, but Sam isn't bothered by it any more. Because he knows that it was all for him, every time Dean moved it was because of how Sam made him feel. Every sound that spilled from his lips was meant for Sam's ears, all the watchers might as well have been invisible for all the notice Dean took of them.

 

And when he came, it'd been Sam's name that he'd whispered into the darkness like a prayer. No Sam's done with being jealous, at least for tonight. They belong to each other, and the rest of the world might look, but they'll never get to touch. He doesn't quite know how to put that into words, so he pulls Dean up, and presses their lips together in a gentle kiss, before whispering a single word, "Mine."

 

Once Dean's recovered a little he's going to make Sam pay for that one, in fact he'll probably be taking shit for weeks to come, but that's a worry for the morning. Right now he just wants to take Dean back to their room, and curl up for the night. Wants to wrap himself up in Dean's body, knowing he's safe there, held tight in Dean's arms, surrounded by his love.


	2. Golden Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Sam/Dean. Established relationship and first-time watersports., _Sam's not sure what he's doing, but he knows it feels good_

Sam still isn't sure about doing this, and he's been worrying about it all day. Dean said he wanted it, had been eager when Sam first brought up the idea. But that agreement had come too quickly for Sam to be entirely comfortable, after all he knows that his brother will do pretty much anything to make him happy, and he's scared to death of abusing that power.

 

So he'd insisted they talk it out, well okay, he'd talked and Dean had mumbled his agreement in all the appropriate places. He's learned his brother's tells by now, learned to figure out when Dean is just going along with an idea to please Sam, and when it's something he truly wants for himself. And the hunger in Dean's eyes is something he's pretty sure his brother can't fake.

 

But it still feels like he's crossing a line, his mind is screaming _dirtybadwrong,_ which is kind of ridiculous, he's been fucking his brother on a daily basis for close to five years, and if incest didn't phase him he's not sure why this is bothering him so much.

 

Dean's kneeling at his feet, his hands clasped loosely behind his back, his face tilted up, waiting for Sam to stop freaking out and do this. His hands are trembling as he opens his jeans and pulls his cock free of the constricting denim; he's hard and aching, desperate for relief.

 

Grasping the base of his cock, Sam tries to relax enough to just let go and give them both what they want. He's still shaking and the first few drops of golden liquid land on Dean's neck, dripping down the open collar of his shirt. He steps closer, aiming at Dean's open mouth, and tries again. This time the stream of liquid lands on Dean's tongue, slipping down his throat as Sam empties himself into Dean's mouth.

 

He can't get over the way it feels, to see his brother kneeling there and taking this. To watch as Dean's mouth fills up, and his throat works as he swallows every last drop of Sam's piss. It's filthy and beautiful, and until this moment Sam hadn't realised how much he wanted this, how badly he needed to mark Dean this way.

 

It's amazing to him, how Dean just takes it, how he's so willing to let Sam use him like this. He wants more, wants to take this further, so he takes a step back, shifts position so his piss splashes over Dean's face and hair, lets the last few drops drip down onto Dean's upturned face.

 

Now he's hard for an entirely different reason, the sight of Dean like this, covered in his piss, and looking so damn happy about it, turns him on so much. He pulls Dean to his feet, then tumbles them both down onto the bed, pressing their bodies close together. He kisses the taste of himself from Dean's lips, licks tiny drops of his own piss from Dean's eyelashes, stares down into Dean's passion filled eyes and wanders how he ever got this lucky.

 

He needs to get off right now, hasn't even the patience to strip them out of their clothes. He feels Dean's legs wrap around his waist, feels the hard length of Dean's cock grind up against his own, and then they're both moving.

 

Thrusting and rubbing, hard and fast, both of them too desperate to wait, he swallows Dean's moans, kissing him hungrily, needing to show his brother how much he's wanted. It's over far too quickly; Dean stiffens beneath him, wrenches his mouth from Sam's and comes with a strangled cry. The look of sweet surrender in Dean's eyes is all it takes to finish Sam off, and he cries out his own release.

 

They're a damp and sticky mess, and Sam knows they should be getting cleaned up, but he doesn't want to, not just yet. He likes lying here, wrapped in Dean's arms, likes knowing that he got Dean dirty, and his brother loved every second of it. He may not have been sure he wanted this before, but he can't deny how good it made him feel.

 

The trust Dean showed in him, his complete surrender to Sam's desires make him feel more powerful than he ever thought possible. He can't wait to do this again, wants to see Dean submit like this over and over again. He's got a thousand dirty fantasies stored up in his mind, and now that he knows Dean want this too, he's planning to live out every last one of them.


	3. Love's Last Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Sam/Dean, bottom!Dean, gags. _ Dean can't stand to listen any more_

Sam talks all the time, he always has, words spilling from his lips like he can't figure out how to keep them inside. Dean has never been able to figure out how to shut him up; not without him saying something cruel enough to make Sam turn away with tear filled wounded eyes.

 

Sam questions everything, always wants to know the _how_ and _why_ of things. He wants Dean to talk to him, to tell him how he's feeling, and when Dean won't play that game, he fills up Dean's silences with angry words.

 

Sam's voice has always been the background music of Dean's life, even when he isn't listening he's always aware of it. He trusts in it, trusts in Sam to always tell him the truth, to speak so that he doesn't have to.

 

Since Dean got back from Hell, he's noticed that Sam's voice has changed; it's not his touchstone anymore. It can't be trusted, that beautiful lying mouth twists everything around, makes Dean unsure of himself, worse still it makes him unsure of Sam.

 

Sam's mouth lies, but his body doesn't, it can't. So when Dean pushes him down onto the bed, when he strips Sam bare and opens himself up with shaking fingers, when he slides down onto Sam's cock, taking him deep inside, he always gags him first. With rubber and leather stilling his tongue, only then is Sam his once more. He can let Sam fuck him hard and fast, and pretend that everything's just like it was before he died.

 

Dean kisses round the edge of the gag, tracing Sam's lips, wanting to feel the soft sounds that Sam's makes. The little whimpers and moans are the most honest things to come from Sam's lips in months, and Dean memorises every one of them. Replaying them in his head is the only way he gets through the long nights alone, when Sam's off with his demon, betraying everything they've ever meant to each other.

 

He can't keep Sam like this, much as he'd like to, sooner or later he'll have to listen to more of Sam's lies. But for now, he lets himself pretend that Sam's his again, that it's love that keeps him honest, and not just the gag locked around his head that's keeping him silent. He's always loved this, Sam fucking up into him, making him feel wanted, making him believe that he's loved. That will never change, and he knows this is the one thing Sam can't fake, the one moment when he's still completely honest.

 

He wonders if Ruby can make Sam beg like this, wonders if she understands him well enough to know when he's desperate and needy. Does she believe Sam's pretty lies, or is she as sick of them as Dean is? It tears him up inside, that Sam's found someone else to trust, and he's tired of pretending to believe Sam's lies.

 

It's easier like this, with their bodies speaking every word they're too afraid to say out loud. When they scratch and bite, and cover each other's bodies with bruises that'll take weeks to fade. When they keep their eyes tight shut, so they don't have to see the pain on the other's face.

 

It's the end and they both know it, a silent good bye that's breaking both their hearts. When they're done, Dean leans in close, presses his lips over Sam's one last time, before stepping away. By the time Sam's gotten the buckles of the gag undone, Dean's already at the door.

 

For a second he thinks Sam's going to call him back, make more promises that they both know he will never keep. Sam's turning the gag over and over in his hands, like he can't seem to focus on anything else, but when he drops it to the floor and turns away from the door, then Dean knows that he's lost him. Sam talks all the time, but it seems like he's finally run out of things to say to his brother.

 

So Dean slips through the door, forces himself not to look back at Sam, he can't live with the lies anymore, and he just hopes that the silence will be easier to take. At least until Sam comes to his senses, and realises that Dean's the one he needs. All he can do is pray that it doesn't take Sam too long to come back to him, to give Dean the honest words of love he needs to hear.


End file.
